Accidents and Revenge
by Evans12
Summary: Olivia is assualted one night and the attacker is somebody from the past who is out to get revenge on a kid she worked with years earlier on a case with.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: don't own anything, except the characters I created

Accidents and Revenge

After nine years of working side-by side together Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, have seen there fair share of heartache. But when it happens to them its another thing all together.

For Elliot only three things matter to him more than anything else in the world and those things are his family, his job and Olivia. As much as he denies it, Olivia sometimes means more to him than his own family. Since she's been one of the constancies in his life, through every problem that has arisen in his marriage and in some way is looked upon as a cause by his wife Kathy and his oldest daughter Maureen. In Olivia's life she only has two things that get her through the day her job and her friends especially her best friend and partner Elliot. Those two have been through everything that you could ever imagine and some that you can't.

So it was only natural for them to work the gruesome rape cases, but this one took a turn that neither of them was expecting. This one was a little two close to home, one of there own was raped as well as brutally beaten and nobody could believe that someone could do something like that to her. Yet when the call came for this scene the only one to respond was Don Cragen, and that was at the request of the officer on scene.

"What do we got here Sergeant?" (Capt. Don Cragen)

"A woman in her late thirties, early forties. She was brutally beaten and we think might have been raped, she's also unconscious so we called for a bus. But upon further look we came across her purse on the table by the front door it had this in it…second we saw the badge and the name we called you directly Captain" (Sgt. David Kendall)

"Thank you, has the medics arrived yet?" (Cragen)

"Ten minutes out, they are stuck in traffic on the Brooklyn Bridge. We got lucky two of my own they have just finished there emergency response training, so the two of them are keeping an eye-on her" (Sgt. Kendall)

"Great. You call anybody else, involving this?" (Cragen)

"Nobody yet, thought you'd like to call your team on your own. My officers only work the scene like they've been trained by your lot and CSU" (Sgt. Kendall)

"Who worked with us last?" (Cragen)

"That would be Officer Reilly, just transferred over from your borough. Didn't even have to have him train with SVU he worked one on one with you guys, for close to three years" (Sgt. Kendall)

"You aren't talking about Noah Reilly are you?" (Cragen)

"One in the same why? Is there going to be a problem with him working with you?" (Sgt. Kendall)

"None, he actually worked with us for the past five years, two of them was as an acting detective. I wondered what happened to him after that shooting mishap, a year ago" (Cragen)

"Sent down to me here at the 2-5, to keep an eye on. Was told by the chief that this kids on his way to detective in homicide. Just like his old man. Any truth to that?" (Sgt. Kendall)

"Some he's good but…he's young and he's been living in his old mans shadow's for his entire life and even now he's still in his shadow. Noah needs to experience something his father never faced and this case will be one of those experiences" (Cragen)

"I guess but I don't feel comfortable having him work it. Especially with the three complaints pending against him" (Sgt. Kendall)

"Still, he got those when he was in my borough. Somebody is trying to hinder his career" (Cragen)

"Probably…." (Sgt. Kendall)

"Serge, Cap. She's coming to" (random Officer). The second that was out of the officer's mouth the two older men took off to see for themselves.

Once the paramedics finally arrived Olivia had slipped back into her state of unconsciousness. It was after he had made sure Liv was in the ambulance and the female who was in the room with her was going with her to the hospital that he called in Elliot, Munch, Fin and Chester. Don made sure that he had a good control on his own emotions before his unit showed up, knowing that the second they see all the cruisers outside of her house they were going to go crazy.

"Anything I can do to help Don?" (Officer Noah Reilly)

"Yeah Noah, stay right with your guys till O'Halloran comes up with something" (Cragen)

"Sure thing" (Noah)

"And Noah that shooting wasn't your fault, the guy came from nowhere on you. It was you or Elliott and John, you made the right call" (Cragen)

"Try telling that to the board and the inquiry they don't see it that way neither does the family of the guy, who I killed" (Noah)

"I have told the board and the inquiry, just that and that's why your still a cop" (Cragen)

"No what, I don't care anymore. I came to the 2-5 because I was forced to. But…it's just not fair. I get hounded every day by my old man, he's never going to let me live it down. He's spent his entire career without killing a man and within my first seven years I killed a man" (Noah)

"Don't let your old man get to you. Your not him and you never will be. So go over to your guys and help them out with canvassing" (Cragen)

"Okay" (Noah Reilly). It wasn't what he was hoping for but he couldn't ask for much, he was after all the guy who had screwed up and took a bullet to the chest in his last case with SVU, he only got lucky that the Kevlar caught it.

Shortly after Noah had gone to help his fellow officers out with the canvass that Elliot, Munch, Fin and Chester showed up.

"Cap, where's Liv?" (Det. Elliot Stabler)

"What happened here?" (Det. Fin Tutuola)

"Was it Olivia's apartment or one of her neighbors, Don?" (Sgt. John Munch)

"Captain?" (Det. Chester Lake). Don was coming up empty he kept looking around for some kind of support but Sergeant Kendall was over by a squad car telling his men what to do and Noah was just about to re-enter the apartment building. Just before Noah was to enter the building he looked over and saw that Don was looking around for help, so he sent his guys in without him and told them he'd join them the second he was done, they were cool with that and continued in without them. When Don looked around he caught sight of Noah coming over to him and his guys and felt a little bit at ease knowing he had somebody who could help him tell the guys.

"Hey captain, need some help?" (Noah)

"Noah, that you?" (Elliot)

"Yep, hey El, Fin Munch and…" (Noah)

"Chester Lake" (Chester)

"Hi" (Noah)

"So boy who save my life, what happened here?" (Munch)

"And please don't say Liv was involved" (Elliot)

"That depends, captain you want me to tell them or do you want to?" (Noah)

"I should probably tell them, but I just can't form the words needed" (Cragen)

"Don't worry. I'll do it" (Noah)

"Do what?" (Fin)

"Someone just tell us already" (Elliot)

"A little after ten tonight, a squad from my unit was dispatched to an emergency call to an apartment in this building and upon arrival we found a woman brutally beaten and raped. That isn't why Cragen can't speak upon further investigation we found her purse and inside was a badge, the woman is…" (Noah)

"It's Olivia guys, she was beaten and raped" (Cragen)

"Is she…" (Elliot)

"She's alive but it's bad, she came to once and then passed out again. My serge sent one of our female officer's with her to the hospital and the rest of us our canvassing" (Noah)

"What are you doing?" (Fin)

"Canvassing like the rest of my unit, but I saw the captain and figured he could use some help telling all of you" (Noah)

"I'm good now, Noah. Thanks for your help you should probably go help with the canvassing of neighbors" (Cragen)

"Sure thing, just radio if you need anything" (Noah)

"You've got it" (Cragen). There was going to be to many questions surrounding Olivia and as much as Don knew he had to pass the case off to Brooklyn SVU, he couldn't bring himself to make that call, not yet at least. He knew once he started talking to his guys about the situation he knew his decision would be made for him. They'd want to work the case but he was concerned about the fact that they were going to have to work with Noah and he didn't think Elliot or John could handle that. Actually he knew John could but Elliot he figured would more than likely be trying to put any differences aside from the shooting to work the case.

"We taking it or passing it off Captain?" (Chester)

"I really want to catch this bastard who hurt Liv, but regulations state I have to pass it off. Were too close to the victim" (Cragen)

"Screw the rules, this guy hurt Liv. One of us, we have to catch him" (Elliot)

"If we take this case we will be under scrutiny the entire time, by the brass and we don't need for them to see us acting like jackasses out for vengeance for one of our own, understood, guys?" (Cragen)

"Don't worry, Captain. We can handle it" (Chester)

"You maybe able to Lake, but these guys won't be able to. Since we have to work with the 2-5 on it" (Cragen)

"No problem" (Elliot)

"Elliot, Noah works at the 2-5, can you handle working with him again?" (Don)

"I can try, that's all I can do" (Elliot)

"Not good enough, you have to be able to work with him without any ill-will towards him, he's still dealing with the shooting as well as a few other things. How about you two, Fin, Munch? Can you guys handle it?" (Cragen)

"No problem, Cap. For Liv, I'll do anything" (Fin)

"John?" (Don)

"I've made peace with the kid over a year ago. It won't be a problem for me" (Munch)

"Good. Now Elliot, can you put your differences for the kid aside and work the case with him, remember he was wearing Kevlar that day you and John weren't and the guy was going to kill you guys. Plus Liv respect's him and trusts him just as much as she trusts you" (Cragen)

"For Liv, captain I'll stow my differences with the kid for now, just don't expect me to be chummy with him" (Elliot)

"Noted and thank you. Now you three wait here while I talk to the chief about us keeping the case" (Cragen). It was a long shot at most, but he had to try his guy's wont want any other case until the one with Liv was solved and he wouldn't want anybody but his guys on the case.

It took a lot of arguing and bending to the chief's wishes and rules but they got Liv's case. Once the guy's found out that it was a go on the case, they got to work on talking to CSU and the patrol officer's who arrived on scene first and those who were canvassing the apartment building. Worsted thing for Elliot was that he had to talk with O'Halloran which was fine if he was already talking with Noah Reilly at the time. Not wanting to intrude Elliot waited till the moment he caught Noah saying something about a '_pipe_' being used.

"That makes sense, you find it in the bathroom or the bedroom?" (Forensics Tech Ryan O'Halloran)

"Kitchen" (Noah)

"Kitchen? Who'd keep a metal pipe lying around in there kitchen?" (O'Halloran)

"Lot's of people, ever been to the neighborhood two blocks south of here? They keep baseball bats in there kitchens for protection. I should know my partner and I got nailed in the stomach with a Louisville Slugger, just last month" (Noah)

"Guess they didn't call time before entering" (Elliot)

"Nice one Stabler, any news on how Olivia is doing?" (O'Halloran)

"Nothing yet, what did you two find?" (Elliot)

"Not us, a rookie found it when him and CSU were sweeping the place" (Noah)

"And that would be?" (Elliot)

"A metal pipe in the kitchen, covered in what looks like to be blood and hair, wont know more until we get it back to the lab and process it" (O'Halloran)

"Hey, Ryan somebody is trying to wave you over. I'll check in with you later, I'm needed by my sergeant anyways" (Noah)

"Okay and Elliot let me know how Olivia is when you hear, anything" (O'Halloran)

"Sure thing, O'Halloran. You'll be my first call" (Elliot)

"Great, talk to you guys later" (O'Halloran). After O'Halloran had left to see what his colleague had found so appealing that left Elliot alone with Noah for a few minutes before he too took off to find his sergeant to see what was to happen next. By the time that Elliot had gathered himself from seeing the places he heard O'Halloran and Reilly mention, being the bathroom, bedroom and kitchen he couldn't believe how much blood and destruction there was in the rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: don't own anything, except the characters I created

It was a little after two in the morning when squad cars and the CSU guys started to pull away for the night. All except for the three SVU cars and the two squad cars which one of them happened to be sergeant Kendall and Officer Reilly's car and the other was ordered to stay parked outside the building while one stood guard outside the apartment door. Cragen was satisfied with the way the 2-5 was handling the situation, it made him wonder if the squad does this for every major crime scene or just specific ones. But his biggest concern was that he still hadn't heard from the hospital or the officer who went with Olivia, to the hospital. That was making him worried and the three uniform officers there could tell.

"Sir, are you alright?" (officer Charlie Brown)

"I'm fine, why'd you ask?" (Cragen)

"Your kind of standing on my foot" (officer Brown)

"Oh…sorry, about that" (Cragen)

"No problem sir, I had to head to the hospital anyways to get my hand checked out anyways, someone slammed a door shut on it" (officer Brown)

"Charlie, get to the hospital with Noah. I'll stay here with Quinn until you get back" (Sgt. Kendall)

"You sure serge?" (officer Brown)

"Yeah, now get" (Sgt. Kendall)

"Come on Charlie, let's go before he changes his mind and makes me stay. I think I jammed my arm reaching behind the fridge, I wouldn't mind getting it checked out. Plus we can see how Tina, is doing at the hospital on guard duty" (Noah)

"Okay" (officer Brown). After they were gone, everyone who was standing there secretly knew that Noah wasn't just talking about checking on there colleague who was watching Olivia but to actually find out how Olivia was doing so he could tell them.

The hospital was not a place that Noah and Charlie liked going not even during daylight hours, so going during the middle of the night was a new experience for both of them. Mercy General looked different to them like it was a completely different place, they didn't really know any of the staff but they knew they had to get themselves looked after.

"Hello, men in uniform" (random drunk patient)

"I think she's talking to you Brown" (Noah)

"No I think she's talking to you Reilly" (Charlie)

"I think I'm in heaven" (random drunk patient)

"Darlene, shut-up over there…sorry about that officers what can I do for you two?" (nurse Bates)

"Well we ran into some problems, while working. My colleague officer Brown had an apartment door slammed on his hand and somebody slam his foot down on top of his foot several times. As for myself I scarped my arm up and possibly sprained it when reaching behind a fridge" (Noah)

"Well then, let's get you two looked after. By any chance do either of you know why there's a police guard on the seventh floor?" (nurse Bates)

"Yeah a cop was attacked earlier tonight at her apartment, that's kind of where we have been" (Noah)

"Alright, so let me get you two fixed up so you can find out how she's doing so you can report back to whoever's in charge about her condition" (nursed Bates)

"Thank you, our sergeant and her squad will be mighty happy" (Noah)

"Besides our serge can't leave till we get back. See I'm scheduled to stay at the apartment with my partner, while the rest of them gets to go back to the station and start working on the information gathered" (Charlie)

"I see. Well from what I can see you officer Brown have broken you hand and your ankle has a mild sprain and slight swelling, while you officer…" (nurse Bates)

"Reilly" (Noah)

"Reilly have sprained and scraped your arm up to the point where I believe you are going to need a tetanus shot, unless you've had one in the past six months?" (nurse Bates) "Does a rabies shot count?" (Noah)

"No it does not count" (nurse Bates)

"Then no I haven't had a tetanus shot recently" (Noah). Not that it was going to make a difference the doctor was going to give him the shot anyways.

By the time they got out of the E.R. and got to go upstairs and check on the condition of Olivia, Charlie had been replaced and the two were ordered back to the station house, right away. They weren't even inside for more than a minute before those in the squad room started hounding them for answers.

"Alright, one at a time please" (Noah)

"How's Benson?" (Cragen)

"Yeah how is she?" (Elliot)

"What's the word on you and Reilly, Charlie?" (Lieutenant Lawrence Reynolds)

"Detective Benson is still unconscious, the rape kit was positive for fluids and they got scraping's from under her fingernails…" (Noah)

"Plus, she fought her attack, they found skin inside her mouth, seems like she bit down on something" (officer Brown)

"That's our girl, she's a fighter" (Fin)

"As for the answer to your question lieutenant. Noah has a sprained wrist, scratched up arm and they had to give him a tetanus shot. In my case my right hand was broken as expected and my left ankle has a mild sprain and slight swelling" (officer Brown)

"Once again I apologize for what I did to your foot officer Brown" (Cragen)

"Don't worry about it Captain" (officer Brown)

"Did you two bring the evidence from the hospital with you?" (Elliot)

"Yep, already dropped off at the lab personally" (Noah)

"We got everything the hospital wanted to give us, the rape kit, her swabs, clothes. Strange thing was that they said it looked like she wasn't…" (officer Brown)

"Wasn't what?" (Cragen)

"What else was there Brown?" (Elliot)

"Charlie, its okay, you can say it?" (Lt. Reynolds)

"I can't, I can't say it" (officer Brown)

"Reilly what did they say?" (Elliot)

"They said with the level of force this guy used to beat her, they figure that the attacker had to of had close intimate contact with her or past knowledge, at most. Also they said her clothes weren't ripped and her underwear wasn't torn off as well as the nurse pointed out that she didn't seemed to have been bound, gagged or restrained at all during the attack" (Noah)

"That's impossible, I saw the condition of her when the medic's were taking her out of there the attacker had to of ripped something and restrained her somehow" (Sgt. Kendall)

"How close of a contact are we talking?" (Cragen)

"Like they've known her for a while, as in they had a daily contact with her or something" (officer Brown)

"Daily contact? Was there any speculation on the attacker's profile?" (Cragen)

"Yeah, but Noah's going to have to tell you more. I had to leave the room, when the nurse went to show us something the attacker did to her" (officer Brown)

"Like what…Noah?" (Cragen)

"Serge, lieu, captain. It was rough the thing that Charlie had to leave the room for it was pretty out there the attacker did a number, in her. But for the other thing I can't say really neither could the doctors, the speculation only came from the nurse and her years of trauma work and her years of experience working with sexual assault victims" (Noah)

"Noah, that's not true the nurse gave us the doctors and hers best guess" (officer Brown)

"Which was what?" (Munch)

"Don't worry, Noah you can tell us" (Lt. Reynolds)

"According to them and this is only speculation mind you. Due to the level of bruising, they think that the person who attacked her could of done it out of the heat of passion, a refusal to take '_no_' for an answer, possible vengeance for past failures or my personal favourite first person to open their apartment door to the attacker. They also went on to list after that an ex-psycho that she has put behind bars who got early parole, bent on revenge. Then they went onto ask the standard question on whether or not she is currently seeing anybody"

"Why would they ask, that?"(Elliot)

"Come on El, it's standard procedure for them to ask. About a victim's current or past sexual relationship's" (Munch)

"I know that but its Liv, we don't know anything about her personal life" (Elliot)

"Or do we? What did you tell them Noah?" (Cragen)

"Just what Olivia, told me three weeks ago when we bumped into each other at a café a block away from 1PP " (Noah)

"Which was?" (Cragen)

"Nobody said she just broke-up with some guy. She didn't give me a name, just said he was a real piece of work, nothing more" (Noah)

"Anybody else hear about this break up detective Benson had?" (Cragen)

"Yeah I saw some guy, following her last week when she dropped by to pick up some more DD5 forms from us. She told me it was nothing, guess it could have been something" (officer Andrea Parker)

"You remember what the guy look like?" (Cragen)

"No but I could probably do you one better this guy followed her right into the station house and into the squad room in order to do that all visitors have to provide photo id and sign in, so this guy would be recorded. Unless…" (officer Parker)

"Unless what?" (Elliot)

"Unless he was a cop, they don't have to sign in" (Noah)

"No cop, could willingly do something like this to another cop. Could they?" (officer Brown)

"You'd be surprised Charlie. What another cop is capable of doing, when there back is up against the wall and they think somebody's on to them" (Noah)

"Don't scary the kid, Reilly" (Fin)

"He's right, cops are just as dangerous as everybody else. Especially since we carry guns and control the power. We can pretty much do whatever we want, it's as if we are under big brothers control…" (Munch)

"Now look what you, did you got Munch going on his conspiracy theories again" (Fin)

"Sorry, but if you think about it we kind of do act as if we are the puppet for big brother. The government pulls the strings and gives orders and we follow them, without hesitation" (Noah)

"Enough with the big brother talk. Let's just work on finding something out about this guy, Cragen care to give out the assignments? If you need an office you can use mine. All I ask is for my squad to be back up for you guys, this prep walked into my station house" (Lt. Reynolds)

"You got it. Parker and Lake, you two sit down with TARU and go over camera footage for that day. Brown and Fin you two go over the statements that the canvas turned up and talk with the officers who took each one to hear from them if anything out of the ordinary came from the neighbor's responses or reactions. John go over Liv's phone records for the last two months and Elliot and Noah you two follow us, now everybody get to work" (Cragen). It was the usual dividing of work; it was just that this time they were using patrol officers as partners instead of doubling up on work.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: don't own anything, except the characters I created

Cragen hoped that he had made the right decision on partnering Noah and Elliot up for the case. At least Cragen had the support of the 2-5's lieutenant and sergeant to back him up with his decision to have the two men work together.

"Cap, you sure about that?" (Elliot)

"Yeah, Elliot it's final. Noah is going to be your partner for this case" (Cragen)

"Hey; I'm cool with just doing the patrol work I'm doing as is. Really, it's no problem" (Noah)

"It is a problem, Noah. You know things that nobody else knows" (Sgt. Kendall)

"Like what?" (Cragen)

"You know medical and pattern" (Lt. Reynolds)

"Pattern, what pattern?" (Elliot)

"This has happened before, tell them" (Lt. Reynolds)

"Tell us what Reilly?" (Cragen)

"There was a case like this seven years ago, when I was first on the job" (Noah)

"I never heard about it" (Cragen)

"That's because the victims were all killed. Nobody thought to see if they were raped, there were no signs of sexual trauma at first glance. Everything was like Olivia's case is" (Noah)

"Except for the part where Olivia survives, right Noah?" (Elliot)

"Kind of, see one of them lived long enough to tell us she was raped, we ran the whole work up on her. Then a week later she died then another victim matching her injuries came in the following month then another one after that. That brought the total up to four crime scenes with four dead woman, only one ever lasted to hospital the others were dead when we arrived but the scene at the apartments were all the same" (Noah)

"And you worked the cases?" (Cragen)

"Not just worked them, the killer taunted me with his killings" (Noah)

"How so?" (Elliot)

"After the first victim he left me a message at the second killing, then at the third one telling me '_it was pointless to look for him_' then at the fourth and finally one he said '_good-bye_'said'_I wouldn't be seeing him again for a long time_'. Guess that time is now" (Noah)

"And you've lived with this for the past seven years? Without anybody else knowing about it" (Cragen)

"Not exactly only three other people every knew about the messages left for me" (Noah)

"And they were?" (Sgt. Kendall)

"They are then: First grade Detective Olivia Benson, Detective Sergeant Lawrence Reynolds and my old man Senior Detective Aaron Reilly. That's the only three whoever knew about the messages" (Noah)

"Lawrence you knew about it?" (Cragen)

"Yeah but like Olivia and Aaron we didn't think much of it, especially when no other bodies showed up after the last one" (Lt. Reynolds)

"That's why Olivia was so damn protective over the kid when he came to us. She was watching out for him, to make sure no other cases like that one popped up again" (Elliot)

"Then that shooting came up and you got your chance to take over. You figured that if Olivia looked out for him for five years it was your turn to look out for him, am I right?" (Cragen)

"You don't understand Don neither does Noah. He was eighteen this guy's letter threatened to come back and kill him. Just for being the first officer on the scene…" (Lt. Reynolds)

"I never knew about that" (Noah)

"I know. We decided it was best not to show you that part, Noah. You we rattled enough by the situation as it was at the time" (Lt. Reynolds)

"But it was my life and now the guy could be back and after everybody who was involved in the case eight years ago, just to get at me" (Noah)

"Why would he come after you now? And not eight years ago when he had the chance to" (Cragen)

"That's simple" (Sgt. Kendall)

"And why would that be?" (Elliot)

"The shooting. It placed Noah, back in the spotlight, showed the guy that Noah didn't runaway from being a cop. He stuck it out and is still taking down the bad guys" (Sgt. Kendall)

"You guys I know you all are trying to help but I have to get out of here. Because if it's true no matter what everybody involved with me during that case might have a death sentence on there heads if this is the same guy from then" (Noah). And with that Noah left the office and the station house to clear his head and process the possibility that the killer was back and seeking revenge on him for some unknown reason.

But off in the distance watching Noah from across the way was a man in a dark car, photographing his every move planning his next steps surrounding the take down of this kid who took everything unknowingly away from him eight years earlier.


End file.
